loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Grace Stamper
Grace Frost (Née Stamper) is an employee at Harry Stamper Oil In Armageddon. She is the daughter of Harry Stamper and the love interest of A.J. Frost. Her Story Under her father’s nose she dated A.J. Frost for 5 months, they were even together as A.J. worked for Harry at Harry Stamper Oil. Grace would soon leave with her father to NASA, to be informed that a Texas-Sized asteroid is coming to impact Earth in 18 days. NASA Director Dan Truman wanted Harry to train the men they were sending up to drill, however when Harry disapproves because of their inexperienced level of deep core drilling, he would willingly agree to go up there on the condition that he takes his men. For the next 12 days, A.J., Harry, and his crew start training and re configuring the Armadillos for their flight up to the asteroid. Within those 12 days, A.J. asked Grace if she would marry him in which Grace accepts. When news broke out that part the asteroid destroyed part of Shanghai, China, Harry and A.J. set off to Kennedy to prepare for their flight. After Grace had Harry promised her to come home with A.J., the two left to go prepare for their flight, with Harry flying on Space Shuttle Freedom and A.J. flying on Space Shuttle Independence. Their launches were successful and they were able to successfully refuel despite the Russian space station exploding soon after in which Cosmonaut Lev Andropov rode with A.J. Soon after slingshotting around the moon, they were able to reach the asteroid, however within the asteroid’s debris field one part of the debris damages the Independence as they were forced to crash. Grace was distraught to hear that Independence didn’t make it as A.J. was on that ship, which meant it was up to her father to save her and Earth. Problems soon arose for Grace when she hears that the Freedom crew were having a hard time drilling through the asteroid’s compressed iron ferrite, Millitary General Kimsey was ordered to initiate Secondary Protocol to detonate a bomb Freedom carried up in space. Grace couldn’t deal with the fact that they were willing to kill her father if they couldn’t escape. However the Freedom crew were able to dismantle the bomb in time just to report that they were willing to continue, finish the job and come back to Earth. Their goal was to reach 800 feet. At 550 feet, the Freedom crew hit a gas pocket which sent their Armadillo and Harry’s friend Max up in space killing them in the ensuing explosion. With the Armadillo gone and no other way to drill for the remaining 250 feet, they informed the world that the end is coming. However a second hope shortly arrived when the other Armadillo arrived at the scene with A.J., Lev, and A.J.’s friend Bear surviving the crash. Grace was happy and relieved to hear that her fiancé survived and was much happier when their mission to drill to 800 feet succeeded. However when a rock storm damaged the bomb’s trigger remote, which led to the conclusion that it only takes a man to manually detonate the bomb at the cost of his own life, the Freedom crew drew straws. With A.J. drawing the short straw he prepares himself for the task ahead with Harry seeing him off, However Harry cut off A.J.’s air supply and send him back up so that he could finish the job as he told A.J. that his job is to take care of Grace, he now considers him as his son. Grace was able to say her final goodbyes to Harry before he was set to finish the job. The Freedom crew had problems getting the ship started until Lev jump started the engine by banging on it and was able to leave, soon after a surface fissure blasted Harry in the hole but he was able to crawl back to the detonator and blow the bomb up at the very last second before the asteroid could reach Zero Barrier. The asteroid was split in half and safely passed by Earth. A.J. finally returned to Earth and was able to reunite with Grace. Days after A.J. And Grace had their wedding with their friends and family including those whose portraits were alongside A.J. near the alter as they were also part of a memorial.